Hades Kerbecs
Hades/Hell Kerbecs is a Stamina type Beyblade seen in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Damian Hart, and in beast form, it is Cerberus, the three headed dog. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters As HD Academy is shown for the first time, the scientist, and leader of the organization; Dr. Ziggurat is using a device called the "Arrange System". A boy named Damian Hart is shown inside one of those capsule devices, which is brainwashing, and infusing power from Hades Kerbecs into his body. Later, Damian interrupts Tsubasa and Yu's beyblade race and tells them he wants to test out his new bey. The battle was not shown, But both Libra and Eagle were destroyed, and their owners badly injured. It then was used against Julian Konzern and Gravity Destroyer in the final round of Team Starbreaker vs. Team Excalibur. The match was decided to be a 3-round battle, with the winner being whoever won twice. Damian and Kerbecs were victorious in round 1, and overwhelmed Julius in round 2, so much that Sophie and Wells had to jump in to help. However, Damian defeated them all with Hell Gate. It was then seen battling Galaxy Pegasus in the final round of Team Starbreaker vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Although it overwhelmed Pegasus for most of the battle, Pegasus was able to win in a close battle. Special Moves *'Hell Gate:' Kerbecs creates a dark gate that when opened, shoot out chains that entangle the foe and drag it down into the underworld. *'Hell Unleashed:' Kerbecs zooms around the stadium in circles until the opponent is surrounded by consuming fire. *'Hell Drive'''(Inferno Drive): ''Kerbecs Jets up in a column of flame and attacks the opponent repeatedly. Game Hell Kerbecs was released in Wave 6. It is a Stamina type beyblade. ﻿ Parts Face Bolt: Kerbecs The face bolt depicts Cerberus, the three headed dog of the underworld. Energy Ring: Kerbecs The energy Ring is yellow in color, which makes it seem like part of the fusion wheel. It has several flame stickers that may be placed on it. Fusion Wheel: Hades Hades is the widest Fusion Wheel, at 50 millimeters in diameter. It is golden in color and has 3 blades that are somewhat shaped like dog heads. it is the only fusion wheel compatible with BD145's boost mode. It somewhat resembles Torch. Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 BD145 can be switched from attack mode, with the spikes pointing down, or boost mode, witht them pointing up. Boost mode is only compatible with the Hades wheel. Performance Tip: Defense Sharp Defense Sharp is a hollowed-out defense tip with a spike in the center. It seems to be the D version of EWD, however, it does not ahve a free-spinning shaft and wears down over time, creating an almost B like tip. It is outclassed by WD, EWD, and EDS. Trivia *Boost Mode is better than Attack Mode, because in Attack Mode,the Spin Track scrapes the stadium floor. Gallery Kerbecs.jpg Hades (2).jpg BD145.jpg DS.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Starbreakers Category:The Top Ten Category:Damian Hart Category:Stamina Beys Category:Mode Change